Ultimate's Mini-Comics!
hate pip Ultimate's Mini-Comics is a 1 issue Mini Comic Series I will do on the wiki every month. I will do 1 issue on every page of Mini-Comics. I hope you like them and if you don't YOU'RE BANNED; Just kidding on the you're banned part. Issue 1 Page 1: Bardock: Hello, my fellow friends Goku: Hey dad Gohan and Goten: Hey grandpa Bardock: I've been in pain from the thing with Frieza. Goku: Still? Well Frieza was a brutal man *Trunks shows up* Trunks: Oh hey guys Badock: Hi Trunks, I don't think we have been introduced Trunks: Oh yeah we haven't, My name's Trunks and i've the son of Prince Vegeta Bardock: My name's Bardock and I'm the father of Kakar...I mean Goku and the Grandfather of Gohan and Goten Trunks: Well nice to meet you Page 2: Goku: Hey Trunks Trunks: Oh hey Goku, your dad seems very nice, can he go Super Saiyan 4 like you? Bardock: I can go past Super Saiyan 4 Trunks: Y-You mean you can go Super Saiyan 5, not even Broly came close to that power! Bardock: Well, I was training on a distant planet, and I transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 on an eclipse Trunks: Incredible! Goku: Wow dad, can we fight Sometime?! Bardock: Of course Kakarot Goku: I'm not trying to be mean but I don't like being called by my original name Gohan: How about I team up with Goten and you and my dad could team up Bardock: That'll be great Issue 2 Goku: K dad, you ready Bardock: Yep! A Man: STOP RIGHT THERE! Goku: Who are you Man: I am Ghostmongasaur!!!! Goku: Who? Ghostmongasaur punches Goku Goku: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Ghostmongasaur: I WAS SENT TO DESTROY YOU GOKU Bardock blasts Ghostmongasaur Page 2: Ghostmongasaur: GRAAAH!!!!!!!!! Bardock: CRAP! Gohan and Goten fuse to become Gohen Gohen: Get away from them! Ghostmongasaur: And what if I don't! Gohen: Then I'll do this! Gohen uses Kamekamesenko! Ghostmongasaur: AHH AHH, ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ghostmongasaur is killed by the blast Issue 3 Gohen defuses Goku: We can finally train Goten and Gohan fuse again to become Gohen and charge at Goku Goku: You need to learn a lesson Goku punches Gohen in the stomach and then uses a Kaio-Ken Spirit Bomb on him Gohen: Huff, Huff, Pant Wow dad Bardock: Ultimate Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The attack leaves Gohen in bad shape A man shows up The Man: I see you are good fighters, so come to my tournament to battle it out with the universe's ultimate fighters. Tommorow at 6:00 PM The man leaves a note saying what he just said and it is signed Ultimate. Last Issue Goku: We're finally here Announcer: The first battle is Goku vs Naruto! Goku: WHAT?! Naruto: You ready? Goku: Of course! Goku easily defeats Naruto and he advances to the last battle for some reason Eventually the last competetors are Goku, Ultimate, and Iron Spider Iron Spider: Ultra Webs! Iron Spider's Ultra Webs trap Goku and Iron Spider knocks him out of the ring Ultimate: Ultimate Slash! That attack knocks Iron Spider out of the ring Announcer: Ultimate's the winner! THE END Category:Mini-Comics Category:Ultimate avatar